


I'm Still in Love with You

by galaxyofnothin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, but we'll roll with it, unorganized as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofnothin/pseuds/galaxyofnothin
Summary: Jacob goes home from college after two excruciating years. To his surprise, someone else just happens to be visiting as well.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this is probably going to have weird pacing (I'm sorry;-;). But just so everyone knows, everything is set in Canada, and no other members will be present unless it's the occasional cameo. I'll try to not rush it or stretch it out for too long. (Here's the Prologue)

After a long 2 years of studying, staying up late, and fighting peer pressure, Jacob has packed up his bags and travelled for summer vacation. Finally, He was back to his humble abode. He’s always kept in touch with his relatives and was so excited when he arrived and noticed barely anything was changed at home. Some of the paint was redone, and of course the people he knew looked a bit different, but it still felt as if he had never left. 

Jacob settled into his old room and laid out his stuff on the floor. Nothing much but his usual outfits and other school textbooks to review his lessons. Staring around his room, his eyes lock onto the guitar propped up at the corner of the room. The light from the setting sun shone through the window and highlighted the scratches and worn out fretboard from constant use. Jacob’s face lit up a bit from the nostalgia, and he wished to play it again.

“Jacob!” His mom called from downstairs, “Dinner is going to be ready soon!”

Jacob's glance was broken, but he still grasped the guitar with his hand as he stood up.

“Yep! Is it alright if I step outside for a bit, by the way?” He asked.

“Ah, of course! Just please make sure you make it home before it gets dark.”

Jacob carefully snatched the acoustic guitar from its stand and carried it outside and to the end of the street. Walking up the hillside, Jacob was relieved to see that the tree at the top was still standing strong. The leaves shone an emerald green that beautifully reflected the sunlight, creating a lax atmosphere. Sitting carefully, he adjusted the guitar to his chest and looked onward onto the rest of the town. He took a deep breath and felt very relaxed to be able to live like he was in high school again. It was very refreshing. He strummed the instrument once, listening to the notes as he adjusted it once more.

“Ah...It’s out of tune,” Jacob murmured with a slight pout. He put his fingers on the pegs and started to tighten the strings. The sound of the strumming guitar playing the whole way as the sun was setting. After much peg turning, Jacob was sure he was able to get the instrument in tune. As he was going to strum the tuned guitar, a voice interrupted him.

“Oh my god." The voice went, "Jacob is that you?” 

Jacob turned around in a slight startle and his eyes widened. Of course, during golden hour, after 2 years, he just had to meet up with his childhood best friend and high school crush, Kevin Moon.


	2. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place after the prolouge, issa short-ish chapter  
> I'm sorry I haven't updated this oof... I promise the next Chapter is longer  
> 

“Jacob! Man, It feels like I haven’t seen you in such a long time!” Kevin exclaimed excitedly.

“Wh-How did you know I was here?” Jacob replied, shocked and flustered. He clutched his guitar to his chest and tried to regain his posture. He certainly didn’t expect to be interrupted in such a quiet place. Nor did he expect Kevin, of all people, to be the one to meet him here.

“Ah, well I was just drawing here by the tree we used to hang out with. It was pretty nostalgic” Kevin explained, his liptails curling up to a warm smile, “When I heard your guitar I thought I was hearing things, but here you are! Granted, the hair sort of threw me off guard. But I could immediately tell from your side profile! I hope you don’t mind I sit here, do you?”

“I don’t mind.”

He tightened the grip on the sketchbook he was holding and sat down beside Jacob. The feeling was familiar to him, and Jacob relaxed again. Despite the complicated feelings he has for Kevin, it still didn’t change the fact that they are friends. With the sun still shining in the horizon, Kevin opened up his sketchbook to continue drawing. Jacob rested his face in his palm and watched as Kevin drew away and escaped into his own little world. His smile grew wide. He missed it, these times when the two would just sit in silence but were completely comfortable nonetheless. 

“So, Jacob,” Kevin prompted, catching Jacob off guard. Normally, he doesn’t like talking while drawing.

“It’s been a while, huh?”

“...yeah, yeah it has.” Jacob responded solemnly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you these past two years-”

“Oh, no it’s fine! If anything, I’m just as equal to blame.”

“Aw, don’t say that!”

“Haha, you’re just as apologetic and nice as you were before. You haven’t changed at all.”

“Neither have you!”

The two exchanged playful smiles and looked at the landscape. The sun was almost vanished from the sky.

“Ah, shoot.” Jacob said, lifting from the grass and slinging his guitar to his back, “ I promised my mom I’d be back before dark.”

“Oh okay! I should get back to my fam too.” Kevin responded, “You wouldn’t mind hanging out again, do you? Meet here again at around 9am-ish to catch up?”

“Oh sure! I’m down.”

“Sweet! See you then!”

As the two made their way home, Jacob’s warm grin still lingered. 

Jacob returned home, and proceeded to greet his dog and family as he walked in.

“Sorry I was a bit late. I was caught up in meeting old friends.” He apologized, putting his shoes by the door.

“You aren’t late at all!” His mom responded, “Dinner just got served, so you better return that guitar to your room quickly.”

“Okay, mom!”

He walked quickly to his room and gently returned the guitar to it’s stand. His hand holding onto the neck for a second longer before letting go. 

He quickly brought out his phone from his pocket and typed away at it.

_ “Meet Kevin at 9AM by the tree :)”  _ Was typed in his reminders and alarms.

Before he returned to the dining room, he strummed the guitar once more.

It was in tune.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my social medias  
> Insta- @Hwalleo39  
> Twt- @galaxyofnothin


End file.
